Royally Insane: A Royal Pains story
by Animanizanny
Summary: Assassins, ninjas, hungry children, insanity to the very end! Not to mention some long-lost family brought back together. All this and more is waiting inside.
1. Chapter 1

**READ FIRST!**

**Hello to all! Thanks for following instructions! You are just so gosh darn smart! First off I'd like to say that this is a sequel to my story, Royal Pains and if you have not read it, I suggest you do because you will be confused ha-ha. Second, this sequel takes place after the wedding but BEFORE the 10 years later thing just so you guys don't get confused. That way, I'll know in the reviews who is smart and reads things first. I hope I didn't just give away the ending of the first to those of you who didn't read it yet but I kinda needed to share that with you so…yeah. Here's an apology hug. I believe that is all. Most characters will still be involved, along with some NEW ONES! YAY! More people to love. Ha-ha okay that's all. I now release you to read as you please. Until next time my lovelies… -**_**Animanizanny **_

_Waiting….waiting….patience is key. Do not breathe. Do. Not. Breathe…_

"GOTCHA!" Val leapt out of the bush she was hiding in, landing right on top of one of her favorite people in the world: King Yakko Warner.

Not that she would call him that however. As of this moment, Val would call him It.

Yakko laughed, snatching at Val as she danced away from him with ease.

"Nice try but I'm not giving you the freedom of double taps. Come get me!" Val ran into the garden, laughing like an idiot but having the time of her life. Just like everyday.

Things were great since the wedding. Everything had calmed down, Sir Figglesworth and Henrietta were gone for good and so was Giselle. The world was at peace once more.

Or so she thought….(cue dramatic music)

As Val played, another figure plotted. One with large sums of cash and a big chip on her even bigger shoulder. This figure sat alone…planning and plotting, plotting and planning, counting each single-

"Okay we get it narrator! I'm evil. I'm rotten, I'm bad to the bone. And I'm also about to end this silly little fantasy before it turns into the equivalent of a fairytale ending! Mark my words Val Rocket, enjoy the precious moments you have, as they will NOT last forever!"

In the meantime…

"Where are you?" Yakko looked around bushes and flowerbeds, jumping out of the new gardener's overalls, causing the poor guy to scream like a school girl.

Yakko finally managed to spot a flash of red hair behind the apple trees. Using his always clever and sharpened wit, he planned a way to get just what he wanted.

Val stood behind the apple tree, hearing his quiet steps as he climbed the tree. Taking a step away, Val watched as Yakko popped out upside down, hanging on to the branch above him.

"Supr- huh? Where'd ya go Val?" Yakko looked around as Val crept behind him and quickly pushed him to the ground. Yakko looked at her with dazed eyes as she smiled.

"So typical."

He growled. "Come here you!" Val screamed as he yanked her down to the dirt.

"Dot's gonna give you murder for getting my clothes dirty."

Yakko rolled his eyes. "She'll get over it. Now where were we?"

Val opened her mouth to say something and was quickly silenced by a fairly long kiss, made extra ridiculous courtesy of Yakko Warner.

They eventually broke apart when they heard the familiar bickering of the two other Warners.

"You ATE my Mel Gibson poster!"

"You have like, five others!"

"Yeah but that one was special you big!"

"Oh boohoo. How will I live with the guilt?"

"Simple. You won't live."

Yakko got up and ran to meet his sibs, with Val close behind.

"Ooo a fight! My money's on the pink one!"

Wakko glared at his older brother. "Hey!"

Val smiled. 'That's okay I'm for you Wakko!"

"Alright!" With that, the garden was turned into a boxing arena with Wakko and Dot in the middle.

Yakko pulled down a microphone. "In this corner, weighing in at sixty-five pounds, we have Wakko Warner the fabulous!"

Val cheered like a mad fan.

"And in this corner, weighing in at-"

Dot covered his mouth with her hand and gave him a warning look.

Yakko laughed. "It's Dot -the-killer- Warner!"

Dot held up an applause button and gave herself a loud crowd of fans.

Yakko ran out of the ring. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

Wakko brandished his mallet from his hammerspace and ran, bearing down on his little sister with a look of pure evil on his face.

Dot stood smiling sweetly with her hands behind her back. "Wanna see my pet Wakko?"

She held up a tiny box that opened, revealing a giant clown with yellow teeth.

Wakko gasped. "CLOWNS! I give!"

Dot cheered as confetti ran down. "Yes!'

Yakko rolled his eyes. "Dot always wins. I rue the day I got her that pet."

Val raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that pet?"

Yakko gave her an are-you-stupid look. "At the pet store duh."

With that, the arena turned back into a garden, the gardener ran screaming from the premises(third one that week), and the Warners' were at peace again.

Wakko hugged his little sister. 'I'll buy you a new poster."

Dot shrugged. "I don't really care. I have a matching one anyways." She pulled it out of her back pocket and hugged Mel Gibson's face dreamily.

Wakko smiled evilly. "I'm hungry."

"Don't even think about it!"

And so the foursome walked back to the castle, arm in arm. A typical day at the castle.

"But all will not be typical soon! I shall have my revenge! I will be known!"

Yes but not today. Goodbye.

**Hope you liked this little preview of what is to come. Not sure when I will officially start this but I think you all get the general idea. Okay I love you buh bye. **


	2. Helloooo Keenan!

**Guess who finally decided to write this story?**

**Yakko: Ehhh….Rush Limbaugh? **

**Dot: The Olsen twins?**

**Wakko: Me?**

**Never mind just… enjoy okay!**

**(As all great fics start: I own nothing…except my pride. Oh, and my characters too :D) **

Royally Insane Chapter 1

Val woke up to an ordinary day at the castle. It was scheduled as usual. Being a personal guest of the royal Warners, Val didn't have to put up with the daily etiquette courses or anything that the kings and queen had to go through. But it did leave her very bored in the morning time.

She decided to make her rounds and say hello to every friendly face she saw. She walked to the stable, deciding to give Pinky and Pharfignewton a quick visit.

"Hiya Pinky!" Val grinned widely at seeing the royal stable mouse busy tending to his beloved horse.

"Poit! Hello Val. How are you?" "Couldn't be better."

"PINKY!"

Val and Pinky's pleasant conversation was cut short by a very short little mouse with a very short little temper.

"Narf! Hello Brain, we were just talking about you!"

Val raised a brow. "No we weren't."

Pinky scratched his head. "Oh right, my brain was talking about you inside my head narf!"

Val shook her head, smiling kindly. "I gotta go. See you guys later." she left the stable.

Brain hopped up onto the stool beside the taller, bucktoothed mouse. "Pinky, we must plan!"

"For what?"

Brain crossed his arms and stared at Pinky for a few moments. "Guess."

"Um…plan for when we take over the world?"

Brain blinked. "I can't believe it. The ONE TIME we aren't planning to take over the world, you guess that?"

Pinky frowned. "S-sorry Brain."

"Never mind. We have planning to do. Come Pinky."

…

Val continued on through the garden, occasionally glancing down at her watch to see whether or not Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were done with their lessons.

She turned to the audience. "I'm not obsessed. I'm just curious." She frowned. "Okay, I'm obsessed. Why isn't there something to do?" Then a light bulb beamed over her head which she then proceeded to unscrew and place in a convenient recycling bin.

"Remember kids, always recycle and never waste good electricity. Even for a good idea." She winked and continued on her way mumbling, "I can't believe the pay I get for this kind of work. Unbelievable."

…

While Val was walking and talking to an apparently invisible audience, the Warners were plotting a way to get out of their classes early. And what better way to do that than to be themselves.

Helga Pinkbutoon, the Warner's giant etiquette instructor, was busy writing on the chalkboard, her boulder-sized back turned to face them.

Yakko leaned over in his chair until he could reach Wakko. He whispered, "Emergency Warner meeting. Pass it on."

Wakko grinned and leaned over to Dot, repeating the message. Dot nodded and wrote the message on a paper airplane before tossing it at Helga.

Yakko and Wakko gaped at their little sister. "What are you doing?"

Dot shrugged. "You told me to pass it on."

As her brothers shook their heads at her, the airplane hit Helga's back. They all turned to look at Helga who froze mid-word. She lowered the chalk to the board and slowly turned on her heels until she was face to face with the Warner trio.

Yakko grinned. "He he…"

She held up the paper airplane silently, Helga's way of asking a question.

Yakko and Wakko immediately pointed at Dot who glared at her big brothers.

Helga unfolded the airplane and glanced at the note. She eyed Dot, then the note, and then Dot again.

"Talk about suspense." Dot muttered.

Helga suddenly stuffed the note in her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

Wakko grinned, his tail wagging. "Oh are you ordering a pizza?"

Yakko nudged his happy little brother. "Not the time."

The Warners watched in silence to see what Helga was going to do next. She punched in a phone number, and took a deep breath…

…

The gardener of the week was busy pruning petunias, enjoying the beautiful warmth of the day. He hummed a sweet tune as he worked, happily engrossed. He was a new worker, having been hired only the day before. It had to be the oddest interview the man had ever had

…"_Excuse me." The happy young man stood nervously in front of the secretary of the castle. She looked up at him, heavy bags under her eyes from apparent exhaustion. 'I wonder why everyone here looks so run down?' He thought. 'It must be hard competition for a job.'_

"_Can I help you?" She twitched slightly. The man frowned. "I would like an interview. I heard about the new gardening position and-"_

"_RUN!" She screamed suddenly, making the man leap in fright. "RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" _

"_Uh…" _

_Just then, King Yakko himself came in , a big grin on his face. "Hi there! Welcome to the castle family! And please excuse Rosy." Yakko glanced towards the terrified secretary who was making wild hand gestures at the young man. " She's a few french fries short of a happy meal if you catch my drift. Now you may start immediately!" he had then hugged the gardener, a very mischievous grin on his lips. _

…

The gardener was still completely confused as to why in the world no one would want such a wonderful job. The king seemed very kind. As he continued his blissful duties, his cell phone buzzed in his overalls pocket.

He took it out and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"EMERGENCY WARNER MEETING PASS IT ON!"

"AHHHHH!"

…

The Warners and Helga were laughing hysterically back in the classroom.

"Oh Helga we have taught you well." Yakko wiped away an imaginary tear.

Helga grunted happily.

Wakko giggled. "And to think we were gonna drop an anvil on your head!"

Everyone stopped laughing at once. Helga glared at Wakko and pried the chalkboard off the wall, turning to throw it at the middle Warner.

Dot face-palmed herself. "Way to go Einstein!"

Wakko whimpered, shrinking three sizes. Yakko pulled out a tranquilizer dart and, using perfect precision, shot the dart into Helga's meaty arm.

She then slumped to the ground, the chalkboard crumbling at her feet as she sucked her thumb, sleeping soundly.

"You're lucky I'm so amazing. Now, we are three hours ahead of schedule which means we have some serious work to do. Come on!" Yakko and his sibs toon-sprinted to the next unknown destination.

…

As the Warners were leaving their classroom, Val made her way to her very own destination. She climbed the castle stair case, hating each step as she dragged herself upward.

"I…really…need to…work out…more." She panted as she made her way to the top. "WOO! Feelin' the burn!" She proceeded to knock on the big wooden door of the class instructor's door, Mr. Mousy. Val could only grin at the absurdity of the name. No one really asked him what his real name was, because this one just fit him so much better.

As she stood waiting outside the door, Mr. Mousy was attempting to tape up a very large present, taping his hand to his foot in the process. "Who is it?" He stumbled and tripped, falling on his butt.

"It's Val. Can I come in?"

_Oh fudge nuts! _"No -I -need -you -to -go -away -now -thank -you -come -again -bye -bye!"

Val frowned outside his door. "Why? Don't you miss me Mr. Mousy?"

Mr. Mousy sighed in frustration. He absolutely detested that name. "Of course I do my dear but-"

"Well then miss me no longer for I shall visit you most kindly!" Val grinned. "Don't you like my accent? It be an impression of you!"

Mr. Mousy frowned and threw himself against the door so Val couldn't enter. "You can't come in!"

Val's ears drooped. "Why not?"

"Because…b-because…"

"If you haven't got a reason then I'm just coming in."

"I'm pooping!"

Val blinked. "Uh…"

Mr. Mousy blushed. "I am using the facilities and can NOT be disturbed. Now away with you!"

Val rested her hands on her hips. "You're going to the bathroom in your office? You don't even have a toilet in there!"

"It's newly installed!" Mr. Mousy fumbled with the key to lock the door and Val heard the click from the outside.

"Well…whatever! I'll go say hi to someone who isn't having bowel movements then. Bye." Val stormed down the stairs. _I can't BELIEVE all the exercise I just put myself through for that guy!_

Mr. Mousy looked at the taped up massacre at his feet. "Well that was almost too close for my comfort level I do say!"

…

"Alright we got balloons?" Yakko looked at his list.

"Check!" Wakko held up the mass of balloons before floating away with them.

"Cake?"

"Check!" Dot wheeled out the cake from the kitchen.

"Guests?"

"Check!" Everyone shouted at once.

Yakko nodded. "Great. Kay so the birthday girl is gonna be here in just a few minutes so I need everyone to settle down."

The birthday party was almost ready to go. It was set outside with decorations hanging from the trees and party performers doing tricks on unicycles. Guests were laughing and flirting as they waited for the birthday girl who was currently in a very bad mood.

…

Val stomped down to the classrooms, not really caring whether or not classes were done. She wanted to see the Warners and come up with a clever and wicked plan to humiliate Mr. Mousy.

She kicked open the doors with an overdramatic flair, walking inside.

"Alright guys I need your-" She stopped talking when she saw the broken chalkboard and sleeping Helga on the floor. She glanced around and didn't see much out of the ordinary. No paint on the walls, no monkeys running around. _Strange…_

Val decided to risk losing her life and wake up Helga. She walked over, braced to run if the need should arise.

She nudged Helga's shoulder with her foot. "Helga? Nappy time's over time to get up now. Helga?"

Helga didn't move.

Val then decided a new tactic was in order and she pulled out a trumpet from her back pocket. "It's just something I always have on me. Now Helga I don't want to do this to ya girl but I need to know where my friends are okay? If you understand, don't move at all." Val paused a second. "I knew you'd see it my way!" She leaned closer and smacked Helga over the head with it, hard.

"Bet you all thought I was gonna play it huh? Funny little joke there!" Val grinned to herself proudly but her victory was short lived when Helga opened her eyes and turned to look at Val, a mean animal-like glare over taking her face, her unibrow furrowing, her eyes BULGING!

"Hurt Helga!" Helga began to cry, causing the room to fill up quickly with big Helga-tears.

Val patted Helga's shoulder as she was washed out of the room by the river.

"I'm sorry Helga I didn't mean it. I just need to know where my friends are. Here, have a bunny."

Val gave Helga a fluffy white bunny which Helga happily hugged, making the poor creature's eyes bulge.

"A bunny! I shall pet it and love it and squeeze it and call it George."

Val smiled to the audience. "Of Mice and Men reference. Ask your parents." She turned back to Helga. "Can you tell me where my friends are?"

Helga sniffled and nodded. "At party."

Val frowned. "Party?" She blinked. "They didn't!"

…

Yakko grinned proudly, his chest puffing slightly. "Val is gonna love this. She won't be able to keep her hands off me for the rest of the night!"

Dot rolled her eyes. "While we're making impossible wishes, can I have a unicorn?"

Wakko raised his hand. 'Can I have a hotdog?"

Yakko gave his little sister a glare. "She will too. Just you wait."

"YAKKO!"

The trio turned to see a very angry Val come stomping towards them. Yakko rushed over quickly and turned her around, covering her eyes with his gloved hands. "Pay no mind to the party behind you! It is only an illusion!"

Val pulled his hands away. "Save it. I know you threw me a surprise party."

Yakko blinked. "Wha? Well, I would never….yeah you're right I did. Who spoiled it?"

"Helga."

"That cave girl never was good at keeping secrets."

Val punched Yakko in the arm.

"OUCH! What ever happened to 'thank you Yakko for this wonderful gift you handsome hunk of Warner'?"

Val gave him a warning look. "I didn't want a party."

"Well too bad you got one. Get used to it."

Val threw another punch at him, this time his gut.

"Ugh! Stop it!"

Dot appeared out of nowhere. "Well, I stand corrected Yakko. She really can't keep her hands off you!"

Wakko snickered and Val sighed.

"Can't you just call it off?"

"No way! I went though near death to set this up to tell you how much I care about you. Now suck it up, buttercup."

Val frowned.

Wakko crossed his arms. "Why don't you want a party?"

Val sighed. "I just don't like surprises."

The guests all happened to look over at that moment and see Val standing there.

"SURPRISE!"

Yakko shook his head. "Way to play that at the worse possible second guys."

Dot grabbed Val's arm and tugged her towards the festivities. "Come on enjoy the party!"

Val was whisked into a world of games and laughter. After a few minutes of smiling faces, Val began to cheer up and laugh along with them.

The presents were a big hit with everyone. Val got a taser gun from Pinky and the Brain, a new dress from Dot, some fake vomit from Wakko, and a paddleball from Mr. Mousy.

"Aw and here I was about to torture you senselessly for ignoring me! Thank you Mr. Mousy!"

She hugged the skinny man and was tapped on the back by a familiar hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Val turned to see Yakko holding out an envelope with a sly grin on his lips. She opened it slowly, glancing up at him curiously as she pulled out the card.

"One free make-out session with Yakko Warner."

"That is renewable at anytime, and can be upgraded if you play your cards right." Yakko winked at Val.

"Um, g'night everybody?"

"Pretty much."

Val sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well…thanks I guess." She turned to walk away and was caught by an outstretched hand. "Hold on there's a part two to your gift."

"Oh? Let me guess, is it an oil massage? Or maybe a low cut dress?"

"More like this." Yakko pressed a tiny red box into her hand and smiled.

Val opened it, expecting another crude joke and literally gasped out loud when she saw what was inside.

Yakko's grin widened when he heard her gasp, knowing she would be thrilled.

Val pulled a silver chained diamond pendant from the box. It wasn't over flashy, which Val loved, and it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

Yakko took it from her and placed it around her neck, admiring the way it sparkled on her.

"You know how much I care about you Val."

Val looked up at him with sparkling eyes before throwing herself into his arms, hugging him so tightly he went purple.

"Oh Yakko!"

Yakko grinned at his little siblings. "What did I tell ya? She can't keep her hands off me!"

Dot smirked. "Yeah well I have a part two to my gift too!" She pushed a button. "Say hello to the boys!"

Yakko frowned. "Who said you could bring boys?"

Dot grinned smugly. "No one. Come on out boys!" She turned to the big cake. It was quiet. "Um, hello?" She turned to Wakko.

"You baked the cake BEFORE you put them inside it right?"

Wakko opened his mouth to speak then quickly ran the other way.

"Um….oops."

Two hours and one hospital trip later…

Val smiled. "Well that was interesting. But I hear that the boys will be okay. Thank goodness Wakko forgot to turn the oven on."

Dot crossed her arms. "Yeah, just like how he forgot to put air holes in the cake."

Yakko hugged Val tightly. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we had fun, and I got you to smile on your birthday." He kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

Val looped her arms around his neck. "Come here you!" She pulled him into a long, passionate kiss that could have lasted forever if it weren't for a tap on Val's shoulder.

She pulled away from her boyfriend. "Do ya mind? Kinda busy."

"Well, happy birthday to you too!"

She turned around and gasped. "Keenan?"

Yakko frowned. "Keenan? Who's Keenan?"

"I'm Keenan." A handsome 'toon stood beaming at the two. He had wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and his fur was the color of the sun. He wore baggy blue jeans and had a red nose surrounded by a white face, much like the Warners. Did I mention he was handsome?

Dot gasped. "HELLLLOOOOO Keenan!" She flew into his arms and he chuckled.

"You must be queen Dot. You really are as cute as everyone says you are."

Dot sighed. "I'm in love."

Yakko rested a hand on Val's shoulder, almost protectively, eyeing this new guy's obvious good looks. "Any particular reason you're crashing this party?"

Val shot him a look. "Yakko don't be rude. Keenan's an old friend. I used to work with him at the bakery."

"And at the jewelers, and the pet store." Keenan laughed. "We always seemed to end up together. Kinda like fate."

Yakko's eyes narrowed. "Uh huh."

Wakko stepped forward. "Name's Wakko, put her there."

Keenan shook Wakko's hand, only to be shocked by a joy buzzer. He laughed. "You are one cool kid. You must be Wakko huh?"

"Pleasure to make my acquaintance." Wakko grinned, his tongue hanging out.

"Right back at ya! Anyways, I came to give my old friend a visit. I knew it was your birthday and I just could NOT give up this chance to see you again. You look great Val."

Val beamed and gave him a hug. "You do too."

Yakko stood frowning as Val and Keenan hugged. _I'm sensing a new special friend in the making. _

**And…that's it! FEW! I'm exhausted. Anyone else?**

**(Everyone asleep)**

**I knew it. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Read, review and have a pleasant day. Toodles! **


	3. The after party

**So…heh heh this is awkward. Let me just give a big, huge I'M SORRY to everyone that actually sticks around to read my writing. I'm neglectful-**

**Yakko: Yep**

**I'm forgetful-**

**Val: THAT'S for sure**

**And I'm sorry. I wish I had a reason for not working on my writing but I don't except that I'm lazy and boring. So…here's a plate of cookies to everyone that I love oh so much for reading my writing and I hope this lil' chapter makes up for my foolishness. Bye! **

Royally Insane Chapter 3

"God I hate blonds." Yakko crossed his arms as he watched Keenan laughing and talking with Val. Wakko snorted. "Since when? Um…Hello Nurse, Minerva, every other blond girl we've ever met? Those ring a bell?"

Yakko shot his little brother a mean look. "I mean boy blonds. They're so ugly. Back me up here Dot."

Unfortunately for the eldest Warner, his darling and loyal baby sis was floating in a dream-like state some 3 miles up, her eyes in the shape of hearts due to a certain blond dream boat.

Yakko sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "You know what? I don't care. Val's my girlfriend, she loves _me_ not some random guy that decides to crash her birthday party." Wakko nodded then paused.

"But to be fair, Keenan knew her longer than you."

Yakko paused for a minute with a sort of frown then shrugged again. "No biggie. I trust Val and besides, I'm not the jealous type." Yakko watched a group of pretty dancers in sparkly costumes walk by.

"I'll be back….sometime." Yakko wiggled his brow then toon-zoomed off to chat with the lovely girls. Wakko paused, not sure where to go from there. Then he just shrugged and ate the first thing that came into his reach, which just happened to be some fat lady's head piece.

The woman screeched and covered her head. "You ate my beret!"

Wakko belched. "I love French food. But it needs more salt." He then grinned and gave the very nice lady a big kiss before wandering off to look for some pie.

The rest of the night went well. Things got exciting once the boys from the birthday cake fiasco returned from the hospital, freshly bandages and paid, to sing Val a happy birthday song. She grinned wide when one of them pulled her up on the tiny makeshift stage outside to dance with her. The only downside was the boy had a cast on his left leg so it made the dancing more of an awkward hobble.

Once everyone began to leave, Yakko decided he might as well leave the dancers alone and go see his girl for a while. After pocketing a few lovely ladies' numbers(for emergency uses) he wandered around the few straggling birthday guests who either lived at the castle, or were too pathetic to go home to their lonely lives. Yakko saw Mr. Mousy having a light hearted discussion with the chef.

"And so I say to the man, that's not my wife, that's-"

"Exsqueeze me, I hate to ruin a good pun but I was looking for Val." Yakko poked Mr. Mousy who immediately stopped his 'funny' joke and pointed Yakko in the direction of the woods.

Yakko walked away and Mr. Mousy turned back to the chef who was sleeping like a baby. "Aw."

…

Yakko heard laughing before he saw them. Walking around a cluster of trees, Yakko spotted Val sitting with Wakko and Dot on a picnic blanket underneath a string of firefly jars. He grinned happily seeing all his favorite people together like that. He strolled over.

"It does me ol' heart good to see me family and friends all so happy and free." Yakko pulled out a faux Scottish accent to go with his easy-going mood.

Val grinned widely. "Oh look it be de eldest of de Warner children. Come taketh a seat yonder dearest friend."

Yakko laughed and flopped down on the blanket. "My accent's better. No one can do a pilgrim accent like me." Val gave him a challenging look.

"Says who?"

Wakko and Dot raised their hands. "It's true. He saw Witness twice." Val gaped at them in fake hurt. "And here I thought we were friends."

Yakko laughed and nudged her. "Don't be mad dearest at least you still have your hair color."

She blinked. "What good would that do?"

Wakko smirked. "If we ever need to cook marshmallows, we can always roast them over your hair." As if on cue, the Warners all pulled out marshmallows and stuck them over Val's hair on roasting sticks. She laughed, still in a good mood and stole a marshmallow.

She stuck it in her mouth and chewed. "Well excuse me for being a ginger."

Yakko went to stroke her hair and yelped, shaking his hand like he had just burned it.

Val rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. I forgot how to laugh."

Wakko tilted his head. "If you forgot then why' d you just say ha ha? Silly Val!" He waved his hand and Dot coughed. "Dumber than advertised."

Yakko shook his head. "Actually Dot, I'd say Wakko is advertised just right for his level of dumb."

Wakko beamed. "Thank you." He then ate his marshmallow, stick and all.

Yakko yawned, stretching his arms inconspicuously before resting one around Val. She smirked. "Smooth. Really smooooth." Yakko grinned wider and nuzzled her nose. "Thank you."

She yawned and rested against his chest. "This would be the moment where I smile and tell you all how you made my day oh so special and perfect and that I love you guys oh so much and zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" She flopped into Yakko's lap fast asleep and he held her up slightly in shock before they all started laughing.

Dot covered her mouth. "I can't believe she just talked herself to sleep."

Wakko had to shove a handful of dirt into his mouth to keep from laughing until he cried. Yakko's eyes were tearing as he fought to be quiet. "I'm never…gonna let her…live that…DOWN!" He rested Val on the ground before sprinting off. In the distance the sounds of hysterical laughter could be heard. Wakko and Dot looked at each other and, eventually, the laughing died down. Yakko came back in, holding his side with a big grin on his face. "Okay I'm done. And it's late. I say we turn in."

Wakko opened his mouth and Dot quickly covered it. "No."

She released her hand from his mouth and Wakko grinned. "Turn into what?" Dot face-palmed herself and turned away. Yakko grinned. "I don't know…maybe a lemur, or a tiger. Or maybe a T-Rex."

Wakko quickly turned into all of those things, stopping on the T-Rex as he looked down at his sibs. "I like this one best."

Yakko laughed. "I do too. Come on dino we all need our sleep." Wakko turned back into his cute little Warner self and waited for Yakko to get Val before they headed back to the castle.

Not wanting to wake her, Yakko decided to be all romantic and heroic and carry her the 2 miles back to their rooms, bridal-style. There was one thing those romantic fairy tales and chic flicks didn't mention however and that was the back pain that came with it. Twice, Yakko almost dropped her and once he actually hit her head against a tree trying to avoid a hole in the ground.

Dot shook her head at him. "Wow aren't you a great boyfriend? No wonder you're so worried that Val likes Keenan."

Yakko instantly stopped in his tracks, shifting Val slightly to try and spare his muscles. "I'm not worried about that guy. Who is he again? Some party crasher. Please." Yakko started walking again, leaving Dot behind as she crossed her arms. "Well that party crasher is coming back over tomorrow."

Yakko instantly stopped dead. "Say what?"

Wakko nodded. "Before you came Keenan was with us and Val invited him over for a tour of the castle tomorrow morning while we're in class."

Dot sighed. "He told me he'd wait until I was out of class to tour the garden with me. He's so dreamy." Yakko blinked, feeling his insides flare up. _I'm not jealous. As if I care if some guy is around with Val…alone. _He shook his head to try and rid the thought. "You know what? Whatever. Maybe I just need to get to know him better. I bet he's pretty cool. If Val likes him, then I'm gonna like him." _And stick as close as possible to the guy until he cries and run home to Mommy. _

Dot seemed appeased and she grinned. "Great! I knew you'd like him if you gave him a chance!" She skipped ahead and Wakko nudged his older brother. "You're gonna torment him aren't you?"

"Oh most definitely."

…

After they got back the Warners said their goodnights and Yakko carried Val to her room, not believing he had managed to carry her all that way without risking any serious damage. He dropped her on the bed as carefully as possible considering his arms felt like jelly that was left in the sun too long. Despite his attempts, Val woke up anyways. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and stared up at him in the dark, vaguely confused.

Yakko just shook his head, his arms hanging from his sides like well-cooked noodles. "You choose _now_ to wake up? I deserve a kiss for that!"

Val shook her head. "You carried me home? Why?"

Yakko frowned. "Because I wanted to be romantic okay?" For some reason Val found this funny and she sat there giggling as Yakko grew more annoyed each second. He turned to leave.

"Hold on!" Val stood up, still giggling slightly. "I think my prince charming has at least earned himself a kiss for being so heroic and loving with his fair maiden."

Yakko grinned hopefully, his tail beginning to wag. "Yes I have."

Val wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a long, tender kiss. When they broke apart, Val stroked the fur on the back of his neck and whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Needless to say, Yakko left on a happy note and he was in such a good mood he was able to keep the evil thought of Keenan's visit from his mind as he fell asleep that night.

**There you have it. I know it's slow at first but this is mostly a filler chapter. To make you all happy(or sad I'm not sure which) I'm planning on updating Animaniacs Go Animal for the first time in MONTHS so YAY! It should be put up this week so look for it! Anyways, thanks again to everyone who reads and especially to those who review. You guys are my favorite(winks) **


End file.
